


One Gentle Kiss of Love

by Ririko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririko/pseuds/Ririko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has to wait, but only for a while. She is almost finished what she had started in the past. What would only one year to be, when he has already waited over five hundred for her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Gentle Kiss of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not won Inuyasha & co, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Small raindrops hits quietly on the bedroom's open window while an alarm clock on the nightstand ticks away on the early morning hours. The usual noisy Shinto shrine is quiet, safe the snoring that comes from the elder priest's room.

He watches her, gazing her softly as she sleeps soundlessly on a soft bed where she had fallen asleep earlier that night, hair still lightly damp from the shower.

She turns in her sleep and mumbles something incorrect while a familiar cute, dreamy smile comes to rest on her lips.

A small smile escapes from him and he lets it play on his pale lips for awhile. Gently, as if he is unsure, he lifts his hand on her cheek, petting carefully, not wanting to hurt nor wake the sleeping beauty from her peaceful slumbering.

He knows he should not be there, for the time is not right. The sleeping beauty has yet to complete the task she has in the past. He lets a small, sad sigh escape thou his tin lips into the silence.

He has to wait, but only for a while. She is almost finished what she had started in the past. What would only one year to be, when he has already waited over five hundred for her? Waited for the right moment to hold her, watching from the distance as she grew-up and took her first baby steps.

He has heard her first word, seen her first heartbreak when her father had suddenly passed away, leaving a huge debt in behind, a burden to the already broken family. He has helped them, presenting a large sum of money to support the shrine and the family. When one asked why, he told them it was because the shrine was the oldest Shinto shrines around the Tokyo.

When the two siblings were old enough to be alone themselves with their grandfather, he offered Mrs. Higurashi a job as his secretary with over paid paycheck...

He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath of her scent before opening his eyes, softly gazing her sleeping face.

”Soon, my love,” He whispers, ”Soon we shall be together just as we promised to each other,”

He bends his head a little, pressing his lips upon hers, giving the sleeping beauty on gentle kiss of love before disappearing into the night from the open window, leaving a single blue flower on the nightstand for his sleeping beauty with a note;

 _Welcome what the future will bring and do not be afraid.  
With Love, S_


End file.
